Moments in History
by kitten4979
Summary: So... who was expecting a new LV ficlet from me? Don't lie. Because I wasn't either. Ten drabbles inspired by a challenge. Danny/Mary


**Shame On Me – Ryan Cabrera**

Danny McCoy cannot take his eyes off of the redheaded beauty sitting across from him at his kitchen table. He suppresses a groan as she brushes a loose tendril from her face. This isn't right. Mary Connell is supposed to be an androgynous anomaly to him. She's just a girl he's known his he was in diapers. She's not even a girl. She's like one of the guys. But when did she grow legs and breasts like those? Danny sucks in his breath. He needs to keep his cool.

* * *

**The One – Vanessa Carlton**

Mary watches Danny sleep soundly next to her. She reaches out a lightly touches his cheek. She will not cry. She will not mourn. Even though the day will come. The day their paths finally diverge. A day that the old friends knew would eventually come. Tomorrow, she will pack her few belongings into her car and drive to college. Tomorrow, he will pack his few belongings into his duffel and leave for the Marines. But for tonight, there is only the two of them. As one. For one last time.

* * *

**Here Is Gone – The Goo Goo Dolls**

"You told me that you loved me," she says evenly in the cramped elevator.

"I wanted you to know in case…" he tries to defend himself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that there was an expiration date on 'I love you's."

He sighs. He had worried that their one evening together in their youths may have meant more to her than it did to him. Not that he does not regret it. No, never. If he could do it again, he would. In an instant. In a heartbeat. He cares about Mary. He always has. Deeply. But he knows that he will never be the man that she needs. The man that she deserves.

* * *

**Come Down To Me – Saving Jane**

Mary watches as Danny slowly wades through the crowd at Mystique, saying heartfelt farewells to all of their coworkers and friends. She smiles sadly. He is leaving her again. She knows that this is by no choice of his own accord. He had made a commitment to the United States Marine Corp and she respects that and him. As he finally makes his way to the exit, she quietly says goodbye to her friends surrounding her, feigning exhaustion. Later that night, there is a knock on her door. And he is there. She silently opens her door wider to let him in. They will say their goodbyes in their own way again.

* * *

**A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

Danny grits his teeth at the blonde haired man conversing with Mary on the casino floor. Who was this jerk making a move on his girl? In his designer suit and shiny shoes. Wait, no longer his girl. She had returned his mother's engagement ring to him. But didn't this guy know? Even if they're not together at the moment, they will eventually end up together. No matter how much Danny denies it, he knows that this much is true. There is only one woman for him, just like his mother was the only woman for his father.

* * *

**Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt – We Are Scientists**

Danny bolts from the surveillance room as soon as he sees Jake Porter begin to kneel in front of his beloved. This is not happening. Not today. Not on his watch. Not here. Not now. Not ever. She is his, damn it. She has possessed his heart since… well, he doesn't know when. He can't pinpoint an exact moment. But he knows that he has loved her for the majority of his life, though whether or not he has ever vocalized this to her is up for debate. He clumsily runs into casino employees in his crazed dash to the Sports Book lounge. Why are there so many people in his way? Can't they see that he's in a hurry? He skids to a halt at the top of the stairs. He cannot burst into their conversation with too much bravado; she would know that he has been watching her again. But is that necessarily a bad thing? He takes a deep breath and calmly gathers himself before coolly descending the rest of the stairs. Jake Porter can get lost.

* * *

**Near To You – A Fine Frenzy**

Mary gazes deeply into Jake's eyes as he kneels before her. In his bright, clear blue eyes, she sees their future together. Her dream come true. A large house with a white picket fence. A golden retriever. Two kids – one boy, one girl. Unwavering devotion and love. Normalcy. Happiness. He smiles widely at her with a dozen red roses in his arms and a two-carat diamond ring for her. She wants to be able to say "yes" to his proposal. She wants to be able to give him her entire heart. But she cannot. Because she knows that she is still in love with Danny McCoy. Because she knows that she will always be in love with Danny McCoy.

* * *

**On My Own – Les Misérables Original London Cast**

Mary burrows herself deeper into her covers. This is not her life. It can't be. Two proposals in one year? Heck, in six months? And she turned them both down. One from a man who obviously loves and adores her. The other from a man that she obviously loves and adores but cannot have. She prays for a happy ending with Danny McCoy, but she knows that she cannot have it. That she will never have it. That he is not hers. That he never will be. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to erase the image from her head. Yes, it was Jake kneeling before her. But all she could see was Danny's face proposing to her again. His lips professing all the words she desired for him to say for so long. But it was not Danny saying those sweet words to her earlier today. No, it was Jake, who wants nothing more from her than her heart and her love. Two things that she cannot give him.

* * *

**One Of These Days – Michelle Branch**

She looks around her empty condo. This is it. She the day she diverges paths from Danny McCoy for only the second time in their lives. She takes a deep breath and holds herself tightly. She can do this. She has to. She needs to make peace with the fact that he is with Delinda Deline again. That they are going settle down and have a family. That she does not fit into Danny's happily ever after. There is no life for her here in Las Vegas anymore. There are days when she wonders if there ever was a life for her. If she forced herself to stay in hopes of having him. Just to be close to him. She shakes her head. It does not matter anymore, she realizes as she locks the door behind her.

* * *

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

Danny stands in front of her door. He had received her letter and photo months ago. The little cottage with a white picket fence. She told him that she is safe. That she is happy. But he knows that that is a lie. Because he is not happy. Not without her in his life. Though life with Delinda and the rest of the Delines is always exciting, it is the quiet calm with Mary that he desires. So he peacefully said his goodbyes to the Delines. To the Montecito. To Las Vegas. All in search of the one that truly made him whole. He does not have to knock. She opens her door and her face breaks into a megawatt grin. She crosses over the threshold and leaps into his arms, where she will stay for the rest of their lives.


End file.
